


Is this Utopia?

by naturegoddess210



Category: Niantic - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Niantic, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Utopia, quick and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Little like "Oryx and Craig" and maybe Umbrella Corp. if you squint.</p><p>Utopia, but dystopia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Utopia?

**Author's Note:**

> My idea what if Niantic was like "Oryx and Craig."
> 
> One company mass produced everything, nobody questions it as long as the stuff they make is good.
> 
> Making us Sheeple.

 

I live in utopia.

It really is.

 **Everything** is owned by this company Niantic.

The logo of a hot air balloon attached to a sailing ship and the words Niantic can be found stamped across coffee tins, to boxes of  pasta.

Milk, shampoo, laundry soap.

Steak, boxes of those pre made hamburgers.

Nobody thinks it's weird or wonders why there's just one company making everything.

Even the houses and the house appliances like the sinks and toilets, showers, are made by and sold by Niantic.

But the coffee they make is really good.

  
It's real high quality stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing with this but oh well !!  
> Was bored and wrote this, maybe in the future I might actually write this more fleshed out with actual characters (crossover characters >__> )  
> Had no idea what I was thinking, just wrote it.


End file.
